Una sonrisa falsa
by likaraflowers
Summary: Diamante Blanco no se había mostrado ante nadie en mucho tiempo, es por ese motivo que Spinel se pregunta porque, de todas las gemas, es a ella a la que ha llamado. Su perla no le transmite ninguna tranquilidad.


-Qué pequeña eres...-

Azul jugueteaba con la pequeña gema capturada, sacudiéndola entre sus dedos.

-Sí, lo sé...- Spinel hacia un puchero, colgando de cabeza desde su prisión, pero aun capaz de enredarse como una planta trepadora por todo su brazo -¡Pero aun no estoy derrotada!-

Su brazos y piernas, elásticos y esponjosos como eran, le permitieron deslizarse fácilmente de su agarre y enrollarse a su alrededor sin problemas. Ambas se reían mientras una intentaba controlar a la otra mientras la perla de Azul, desde donde estaba parada a distancia, sonreía levemente.

En medio del salón de baile, cuando no estaban bajo miradas ajenas y curiosas, aprovechaban para divertirse un poco. Era raro cuando podían hacerlo en Homeworld, y aunque Diamante Azul a veces quería regresar para ver Amarillo, la mayoría del tiempo las dos optaban por jugar en cualquiera de las otras colonias, donde no hubiera riesgo de ser reprendidas.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo!-

La gema rosa sonreía triunfante, enredada hasta el punto en que Azul no era capaz de moverse en absoluto. Su rostro, casi contra el suyo, estaba en la mejor posición para ver la expresión divertida y resignada de la diamante, disfrutar una vez mas del éxito que estaba teniendo en su misión personal, en su deseo de hacerle sonreír. Era lo que Rosa hubiera querido, y era algo que ella también quería hacer.

Alguien se aclaró la voz, apenas oírlo ambas se separaron como si ardieran, al menos hasta que notaron que se trataba nada más que de Perla amarilla. Spinel contuvo una mueca al ver su expresión presumida.

-Diamante Azul, mi diamante requiere su presencia-

Azul, recuperando la compostura y dignidad de su cargo, le dedico una última sonrisa a Spinel y se retiró prometiendo que más tarde seguirían jugando. Tenía unas ganas enormes de seguirla y ver de qué hablarían, pero se pegó un susto tan grande la única vez que quiso espiar que ya no volvió a animarse. Esa fue la única vez que Perla blanca le dirigió la palabra, apareciendo prácticamente de la nada y advirtiéndole que si volvía a hacerlo estaría en graves problemas.

Lamentablemente la perla de Azul debía seguirla por lo cual no podía ponerse a dibujar con ella, por lo que estaba completamente sola y sin nada que hacer. Nada excepto pensar y ver el tiempo pasar, lo que le recordaba dolorosamente al jardín y la horrible sensación que le traía la soledad. Como la odiaba...

Mirando por la ventana hacia Homeworld era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado. La primera vez que estuvo allí fue la última en milenios, ella prácticamente vivió en el jardín hasta ser rescatada por Diamante Azul, pero aun cuando solo había podido observar esa vista una sola vez no pudo evitar desorientarse cuando piso el planeta nuevamente. Avanzado, complejo, lleno de tantas cosas que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo utilizar, sintiéndose casi alienígena y soportando algunas burlas y comentarios de Perla amarilla apenas esta tenia oportunidad de soltarlos. Ahora Spinel podía hacer algunas cosas, no todas pero al menos sabia como abrir las puertas y eso era suficiente para moverse por casi todos lados.

Spinel, sentada en la ventana y con los pies apuntando hacia la nada, mortalmente aburrida y desagradada por el silencio, estaba preguntándose a donde iría a parar si saltaba ahí abajo. Había explorado la parte más superficial del planeta, pero no había encontrado nada realmente interesante, o divertido, el modo de vida de las otras gemas es tan dolorosamente estructurado que se había encontrado bostezando...o causando algún que otro estrago apenas se le presentó la oportunidad, cosa por la cual Amarillo le prohibió volver a salir sin supervisión, al menos en el planeta madre.

Bueno, por la cara de aquella Ágata valió por mucho la pena, y si le dieran la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer, fue lo más divertido que hizo en milenios.

-Espinela Rosa-

Una de sus manos se agarró de la ventana antes de que llegara a caer. Apenas había logrado regresar la mitad de su cuerpo a donde debía estar cuando se encontró de lleno con los...el ojo de Perla Blanca. Se quedó ahí, como sin recordar cómo moverse mientras le miraba demasiado fijo para la comodidad.

-Mi diamante requiere su presencia-

-¿Diamante Azul?-

La perla no respondió.

-¿Diamante Amarillo?-

-Diamante Blanco requiere su presencia en este momento-

Spinel casi se cae de nuevo cuando registró lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se apuró en poner los pies sobre el suelo. No había podido exteriorizar sus emociones ni decir nada antes de que ambas fueran rodeadas por una burbuja blanca, saliendo por la ventana en el momento que tardó en percatarse del cambio, casi cayendo sentada por el repentino movimiento. Desde el interior, tan sorprendida como asustada, fue capaz de ver hacia abajo y sentir una pequeña sensación de vértigo. Estaba por encima de las cientas de edificaciones ahí abajo, se veían cada vez más pequeñas y las otras gemas apenas eran puntos de colores que desaparecían de su vista. Flotaban por todo lo alto y seguían subiendo.

La mente de la gema rosa estaba llena de pensamientos aterrados y negativos ¿Diamante Blanco? ¿De verdad? ¿Quería hablar justamente con ella? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Algo de verdad tan malo como para ameritar esto? ¿Iban a quebrar su gema?

Sea lo que fuera ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de escapar, estaba atrapada en esa burbuja. Spinel le dio un par de golpes suaves al material y si, era mucho más resistente que las burbujas de Amarillo o Azul.

"-**_Diamante Blanco es...complicada-_**" le había dicho Diamante Amarillo "-**_Hagas lo que hagas nunca provoques su ira-_**"

Spinel nunca en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí pudo verla, su única representante era su perla, a la que si veía bastante acechando por los pasillos... y si, acechar era mejor palabra que pasear, porque muchas veces tenia la impresión de que esa gema saltaría desde algún rincón y algo malo pasaría. La había visto incluso atravesar paredes, lo que no ayudaba para nada a la sensación que tenia siempre a sus espaldas. Evitarla era como un juego, pero uno mucho más aterrador de lo que le gustaría, pero más por esa sonrisa, tan falsa que era dolorosa de ver y muy tétrica. A veces se preguntaba en que estaría pensando, si es que era capaz de hacerlo o al menos enojarse.

Por más que hubo veces que se tentó Spinel nunca quiso presionar su suerte, era algo traviesa pero nunca había llegado a estar lo suficientemente aburrida y suicida para intentar sacarle una reacción.

"_Calma Espinela, calma_" tomó aire y lo expulsó sonoramente "_No rompiste nada, no espiaste a las diamantes ni molestaste a nadie, esto solo... ¿Debe ser porque quiere conocerte?_".

Si estuviera en cualquier otra situación Spinel se reiría, no apostaría nada a que ese fuera el caso, no le intereso conocerla en todo este tiempo ¿Por qué mas querría verla?

Entraron a la nave de Diamante Blanco, la burbuja se posó suavemente en el suelo y solo entonces se deshizo. La Perla hizo una reverencia y atravesó la pared, desapareciendo de su vista.

-Espinela-

Se giró hacia la voz, quedando con la boca abierta al ver a Diamante Blanco por primera vez. Ella era fácilmente el doble de grande que Azul y Amarillo, y el doble de imponente. Su capa, como si hubiera sido tejida de la oscuridad del cosmos y la luz de las estrellas, decoraba su espalda y la hacía lucir como lo que realmente era: la gobernante más grande del imperio de las gemas.

Su gema no se encontraba en el pecho, sino en medio de su frente, pero eso no era algo tan llamativo como esos ojos que la contemplaban desde lo alto, o esa sonrisa, algo en ella hacía que Spinel sintiera que había algo mal en ella. Se apresuró a mostrar sus respetos, pero fue interrumpida.

-Es bueno verte en persona Espinela ¿Te estás adaptando bien?-

-Sí, mas o...-

-¡Qué bueno! Has pasado mucho tiempo en ese jardín ¿Verdad? Pobrecilla... Al menos ya estás aquí con nosotras ¿No?- se agachó para verla mejor -Debo felicitarte por tu trabajo, todo ha estado funcionando mejor gracias a ti, Diamante Azul ha mejorado significativamente y Diamante Amarillo luce más brillante ¿Que debería darte a cambio? ¿Te gustaría tener tu propia perla? Seguro que si, te aburres mucho estando sola ¿Verdad?-

-Uh, bueno, lo agradezco pero...-

-Sí, tienes razón, quizás no le darías el uso adecuado a una perla- su rostro se frunció en concentración -Debe haber cosas mucho más adecuadas para recompensar a una gema como tu-

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para responder la Diamante se apresuró a continuar, por lo que esta vez Spinel solo se quedó escuchando.

-Bueno, este es un tema que pensaremos con calma después, hay algo más urgente de lo que quería hablar contigo, Espinela-

Su expresión se endureció ligeramente, fue un cambio casi imperceptible, pero Amarillo era bastante inexpresiva y había tomado práctica detectando esos cambios sutiles. Aquí está la razón por la que estaban cara a cara, y aunque casi podía descartar el castigo, el tema que se avecinaba era bastante serio si Diamante Blanco había dejado de sostener esa sonrisa tan extraña.

-Te has vuelto un pilar para Diamante Azul y por tanto muy necesaria para mantener el orden, es por esto que en vista de los eventos recientes voy a pedirte que pienses bien tus próximas acciones-

-¿Mis acciones?-

La diamante le tocó la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, su uña oscura es tan larga y afilada que podría fácilmente hacerle daño sin necesidad de arma alguna.

-Tomaré medidas mucho más estrictas que las ya impuestas por Diamante Amarillo si es necesario para mantenerte en tu sitio, y no queremos eso ¿Verdad, querida?-

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Diamante Amarillo y Diamante Azul ya deben estar al tanto de lo que pasara en los próximos días, así que espero por tu bien que recuerdes lo que acabo de decirte ¿Si?-

La mirada amenazante de Diamante Blanco duró unos momentos, más que suficientes para que se le quedara grabado en su memoria, aun cuando su sonrisa regresó momentos después. Una sonrisa tan falsa como la que estaba formándose en su propio rostro.

-Como diga mi diamante-


End file.
